


If I Had You

by subject_A7



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner RPF, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Thominewt, minewt, thominho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subject_A7/pseuds/subject_A7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is basically the ultimate fan girl before he gets put into the maze. His life consisted of working along side his best friend, Teresa, in an office at WICKED. Together they lazily pushed buttons and spent hours drooling over the hot boys in the maze, especially Minho. But when Thomas gets put into the maze unexpectedly some things go wrong, one of them being Thomas memories. He doesn't remember the way he used to live or any of the people he knew. The thing he does remember is feelings, feelings he has for some certain gladers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. before the maze part I

**Author's Note:**

> // hello there //  
> It is I, the author of this not so great fanfic. I would just like to explain a few things. First I changed a little something, so instead of surgery to remove the memories I made it a serum thing cause its easier to write that way I guess. Also I'm quite new at this and really awful at editing so I apologize in advance for all the mistakes. And last I hope you guys enjoy this and if you don't that's okay too.

Thomas looked down into the dark box and felt his heart beat faster than it had ever beaten before. His breath was uneven and shaky and he was trying his hardest to hold back tears. He felt the gun in his hand and clenched it tightly, it could all be over. He heard muffled voices and footsteps from all directions. He slowly raised the gun to his head and closed his eyes tightly.  
“Thomas!” his head quickly spun around till he was facing the silhouette of a girl.  
“Thomas… stop…please stop” her voice was echoing in his ears but he felt like he couldn’t hear a word. He knew her though, he knew that voice, that face, she was Teresa. He stared at her eyes, they were wide and red.  
“What do we do now?” he spoke those words softly though he wanted to shout them. When she just stared back at him he actually did scream it “WHAT DO WE DO NOW?’ his voice cracked at the end and faded away to sobs.  
“WE ARE GOING TO DO WHATEVER THE HELL WE CAN TOM, ITS NOT JUST YOU OKAY, THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD IS A SHITHOLE AND WE CAN ACTUALLY DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT”. There was a loud crash in the distance and the sound of gun shots filled the room. Teresa’s voice was soft now and panic flooded her face. “I can launch the box and shut the maze down; you’ll be protected till help arrives.” When Thomas started shaking his head she ran up to him and grabbed his shoulders, “Tom it’s you, it’s always been you. You’re the one that’s going to save us all.” She kissed his forehead and hugged him tightly. Thomas was about to say something when he felt a sharp pain in his neck. He quickly moved his arm to hit anything that was there but Teresa was too fast, she kicked him hard in the back of legs and he was now on his knees. Teresa hesitated when he fell which gave the perfect opportunity for Thomas to grab hold of what was on his neck. He felt a cold cylinder in his hands and broke it in his fist, liquid and blood seeped from his fingers. Thomas felt faint and knew exactly why; Teresa had just injected him with the amnesia serum.  
He got to his feet and stumbled around a bit “why” was all he managed to say.  
“God, Tom only half of it got injected…oh well it’ll have to do” she looked at him un-phased as if stabbing him with a needle was obviously going to happen’.” Just then everything went quiet there was no more footsteps and no more sirens blaring, it was all still. Confusion filled Thomas as he tried to piece everything together. Teresa just sighed “you can be so stupid Tom, this isn’t real and you’re going into that maze. I know it’s not how this was originally planned but you were talking about escaping and I, I just couldn’t let you do that okay. So I told her.” Thomas tried to say something but he couldn’t instead he looked at his best friend for the last time with betrayal crossing his face and tears rolling down his cheeks. Then he felt her hands on him and her body forcing him back until he was falling, and falling, and falling. Until she was out of sight and so was everything else. Did he ever stop falling? Was he even falling? How did he fall? That girl pushed him, yeah she defiantly pushed him. But who was she? And then Thomas’s mind went blank. 

\---------------------------------------------Earlier that day ----------------------------------------------------------

As Thomas was on his way to his office, he passed by the cafeteria and noticed out of the corner of his eye that they had chocolate muffins today. “Heck yeah” he said and walked through the cafeteria filled with mostly empty tables and chairs. He grabbed a napkin with the words WICKED labeled across it and helped himself to a muffin. “Jeez” he thought staring at the word WICKED on the napkin. “Do they really have to put it on everything.”  
As he was walking back towards his office he saw that there was a cart with food and clothes on it. Probably for the box Thomas thought. He then got a sickening feeling , the same box that was supposed to transport him tomorrow. He shook it off as he unlocked his office door with a key card. His office wasn’t that spacious but Thomas liked it that way. There was a long desk facing some wall sized screens with 6 different boxes on them, each had a different view of the glade. At the end of the desk was Teresa already sitting in her chair getting straight to work, as usual. Thomas sat in his spiny chair and started wheeling around.  
Teresa glanced up at him “you’re late” she said. “ theyhavthechoolmufffnnturday” Thomas said with a mouth full of muffin. Teresa just rolled her eyes as a response. “Hey check this out” he said “they even put WICKED on the napkins.” “Tom it’s always been like that.” “oh “said Thomas then paused “.. yea right.” Teresa shook her head then smiled “hey check out camera 4”.  
Thomas looked at camera 4 and saw none other than Minho himself, getting ready for a run in the maze. “Niceee” thought Thomas as he zoomed in closer. He heard Teresa laugh next to him and say “you’re such a creeper.” “yeah well have you seen him Teresa like damnnn” Thomas responded. “I think newt is pretty cute” said Teresa as he popped up on her screen. “ahem” responded Thomas “Newt is extremely cute.” “okay well who do I get then Tom?” Teresa asked. “I don’t know ‘said Thomas “just not Newt or Minho” he watched Minho pick up what looked like a shirt and muttered “especially not Minho.” “Okay that’s not fair Minho is the hottest one there” she exclaimed. “uhh yeah I know that” replied Thomas. “Oh my gosh, oh my gosh Teresa he’s changing his shirt oh sweet Jesus” Thomas watched as Minho was pulling his shirt over his head exposing his toned stomach. He was practically drooling when his screens went black. “What!” he yelled “nonononon go back.” He looked over at Teresa who had a cord in her hand and watched as she dropped it on the floor. “oops my bad” she said grinning. “I hate you, I hate you so much oh my god” Thomas said to Teresa as he picked up the cord and plugged it back in. Teresa threw her head back laughing, a sound that filled the room. “You are honestly so rude and don’t talk to me” Thomas said as he got his cameras adjusted. Teresa laughed again and got back to her work obviously happy with herself. Thomas quickly looked around for Minho but when he realized he was probably running already he shouted “GODDAMIT I NEVER SEE HIM SHIRTLESS’ in frustration as he slapped his hand on the table. “This startled Teresa and she stared at him wide-eyed before bursting into a fit of laughter. “It’s not even funny Teresa.” But to Teresa it was hilarious. The rest of the day went by pretty normal and Thomas found himself extremely bored. He kept spinning in his chair as he looked up at the ceiling waiting for his favorite part of the day, when Minho returned of course. Just then he heard Teresa mutter “oh shit” under her breath. Thomas spun around and faced his cameras. There he saw someone dragging someone else across the field. Thomas looked more closely at the camera and noticed it was Minho with Ben. “Whoa what happened” asked Thomas. Teresa was typing away on her computer and without looking up she said “I think that Ben was stung by a griever.” Thomas watched as everyone in the glade gathered around Minho and Ben and something dawned on him. These were real people. And this was their life. They didn’t ask for this they just got put into a stupid maze and were expected to know how to survive. He noticed Ben before and he seemed like a pretty nice guy to him. Thomas started to feel sick. He thought it all wasn’t fair and in his mind he thought was WICKED really good? “Teresa, what if we could save them? What if we could stop this maze and escape WICKED? don’t you think we could?”


	2. before the maze part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // salutations //  
> soo funny story actually, I thought Thomas and Minho were gonna meet in this chapter but turns out I had a lot to say before tom tom here went into the maze. However I can promise you that they defiantly will meet in the next chapter. Also I changed some things so don't you worry I know what actually happens in the original 4 books. And I forgot to mention this but there might be some spoilers for some of you people so beware.

“Don’t you think we could?”

Teresa paused for a minute, then she shook her head, “Tom you already know we cant do anything but our jobs. That’s how were going to help.” She turned away from him when she said this and started going through a file cabinet near her side of the desk. 

Thomas didn’t want this to be another conversation they just push to the side, so he kept talking.  
“Teresa, I mean it this time. We could end all of this, I think deep down we both know WICKED isn’t that good.”  
Teresa quickly spun her head around “how could you even say that?” she snapped.

Thomas didn’t know what it was but his friend seemed off a bit lately. She used to have long conversations with him about this topic, heck they even planned a few escapes once or twice. It all faded though, and eventually she became more and more distant. It was around 3 months ago that she started acting strange, she was always held up in meetings and private conferences. Thomas didn’t really take any interest in it, he figured the Ava just wanted to catch up with her progress. Then one day she told Thomas that he was going into the maze next, with a straight face, not letting him see any emotion she had. This took him by surprise because before, whenever he mentioned the time they would share in the maze, it always ended in tears. After that she only ever showed him her feelings through laughter, and most of it seemed forced.

“Why do you always get so defensive lately? Its not like we haven’t talked about this before-”  
“Thomas enough!” Teresa was staring at him with cold eyes, and a look of disapproval. 

“What happened to you? You know what I’m tired of this, we don’t deserve to live like this and neither do they!” He gestured towards the wall of t.vs. “I don’t care if you wont help but I’m getting out of here and for once doing what I think is right.”

After he finished talking, the silence was thick in the air. He couldn’t read Teresa’s expression because it was new to him. She opened her mouth as if to say something than closed it again. Finally after what seemed like hours Teresa sighed and looked down.

“You’re right Tom, this all needs to stop. I’ve just been stressed lately with you going into the maze and all... I guess I wasn’t thinking straight.” Her voice was barely a whisper and she was looking up at him with sad eyes. He instantly felt guilty for raising his voice.

“Look Tere-” Thomas started.  
“Its okay Tom, I uh- need to, I mean I should probably go inform someone about Ben.” She looked worried but as soon as she met his gaze her face changed and she smiled.  
“Won’t they see it in our report?” Thomas said puzzled.  
“Yeah... But Ava told me to see her if tings were serious, and well Ben's sting looks like the worst I've seen yet.

Thomas was still clearly confused but before he couldn't say anything else, Teresa had slipped away and was gone. He shook his head and stared back at the screens. Most of the gladers were away from the walls and scattered around their sleeping areas. He was about to look away when he caught sight of a tan, muscular boy. He slowly walked closer to the screen and without thinking reached his hand out to touch the boys silhouette. He smiled at the memory of Minho walking around the halls and rooms he was in now. 

He was always surrounded by people and laughing. This was all when Thomas wasn’t important yet, he hadn’t invented the trials. He would watch Minho whenever he was near him he just always felt like something was there between the two. But then Minho started dating a guard named Brenda and Thomas felt crushed. He had no idea why, he never talked to Minho except one time when he told him to “watch out” so he could punch someone behind him, but that didn't really count. Then Minho went to the glade and Thomas felt as if everything he did, everything he was, was evil. Brenda cried a lot when he left, but then after that it was like she wasn't even her anymore. She would always flirt with different guys and be really touchy. It was sort of what everyone talked about when her reputation got spread around. Then her and a small group of others got sent out to the scorch and that was that. Things slowly got back to normal and Thomas came out of his shell a bit and quickly everyone knew who he was. He even told Teresa about how he felt about Minho, she of course got jealous and claimed Minho for herself and things slowly became habit which slowly became routine. Up until now with Thomas standing in his office staring at who he had told himself was the one for him, and he was planned to go to him in less than 24 hours. Except he wouldn't he told himself, he would stay up all night and find a way to end this. At least that's what Thomas told himself happened, whenever he tried to remember Minho (which was a lot) his thoughts always seemed blurred or fuzzy. 

He looked at Minho one last time, he was sweaty and had his shirt stuck to him, he had a sandwich in his hand and was walking towards the map room. To Thomas though he was perfect, “I’m sorry” whispered Thomas then turned off the screens and walked out of the room.

He was making his way down the long hallway when all of a sudden a loud alarm started blaring and a red siren flash filled the room. Thomas covered his ears and ducked down leaning against the wall, then once he regained his surroundings he ran for an emergency exit. He knew there was one at the end of a left turn coming up and started sprinting. All these narrow hallways were like a maze and Thomas had it all mapped out in his head.  
He took the left turn but was met by two men in black holding assault rifles. He spun around as fast as he could and ran the opposite way. He had two choices now, cafeteria or the box room. He decided to go to the cafeteria but heard shouting from that direction, he was pinned now and his only choice was the box room.

Footsteps were heavy behind him and screaming could be heard from every direction. As he approached the steel doors he took out his card so he could scan it. Once he was close enough he reached his arm out and heard the soft beep and a small green l.e.d light go off, followed by the doors sliding open. Thomas was late at shutting them and when he finally did he was stuck in a dark room with the two men. 

“Oh shit” he thought and ran to take cover. Before he could get very far one of the guys hooked his arm around him and pulled him to the floor. He landed on his back with a thud and instantly felt weak. The second guy pointed his gun to Thomas’s face but when he didn’t shoot, Thomas took it as a chance to break free. He rolled to the side and kicked the mans hand when he got up, sending the gun flying. He ran after it and picked it up and aimed it at the first man. Thomas didn't even pull the trigger, but the gun went off, firing itself. The mans eyes became wide, almost as if he didn't expect that this battle could end up with him dead. The bullet hit him square in the chest and he fell to knees gasping, then he held the wound before his eyes rolled back and he collapsed on a table, sending glass shattering everywhere. Thomas shielded his face and when he looked back up the second man was pointing his gun at him. This man had a mask on and seemed more stiff. Thomas lifted his gun but then the man dropped his. “Please..wait I-” That's all Thomas heard before the man ripped off his own mask and took out a silver hand gun and shot himself in the head.

Blood splattered on Thomas’s face and he felt like time had stilled as he made his way over to the body. He leaned over the man with his head tilted to the side and soon he felt weak in the knees and crumpled to the floor. The man had a young, thin face, with a grizzly looking beard and wide green eyes. His features would have intimidated Thomas if he didn't have a hole in his head and blood running down his face. It wasn't his corpse that had this effect on Thomas, it was the feeling that he had seen him before. Whether it was as a guard or a janitor mopping the floors. Also, what the man had said before he shot himself, and the way him and his partner always hesitated when the guns were pointing at him, something wasn't right here.

Thomas thought of all the events that occurred and then threw up all the contents he had in his stomach. He remembered the man he shot. The life he had just taking and started crying. That was another human he told himself, he had a family and a life... Well not anymore. Thomas had taken it all away and for what? His own lousy life. He got a hold of his sobbing and stood up staring at the hand gun on the floor. 

He could always even things out...

He picked up the gun and walked over to the box at the end of the room away from all the bodies, all the death. 

 

******* okay and the rest is what happened at the begging in the first chapter *******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOw I actually did not mean for this to be so dark omg. I'll try and make it funny and cute now. Oh and Ill try and post again tomorrow and probably will so thanks for reading :)  
> // peace out//


	3. Welocme to the glade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //wassup//  
> howlongshouldthesechaptersbe I don't even know what I'm doing. Is this okay so far I mean if you feel like I'm doing a crappy job feel free to tell me. oh, when the font is italics that means its Thomas's thoughts by the way

Thomas woke up shaking, and shivering. Why was he so cold? He tried to think of where he was but couldn't remember anything. Why couldn't he remember?

Confused he stood up and tried to make sense of anything around him. He seemed to be in some sort of moving contraption, the back of a truck maybe?  
“Hello!” he called, no answer.  
It was to dark to see anything and a loud buzzing filled his ears. He tumbled backwards when whatever he was in, came to an abrupt stop. He fell into some crates which startled him because he thought the room was empty. He scampered away from the crates and sat down.  
Oh no he thought to himself this is bad, this is really bad.

Then he heard a loud beeping and slowly the room moved again, in a direction that almost felt upwards to him.  
Defiantly not a truck  
Then there was a horrible sound of metal against metal, followed by a bright light. Much to bright for him to handle. He quickly hid his face from the light, trying to adjust. He became afraid and started to feel vulnerable, even though a voice in the back of his mind was telling him it was okay.  
Once he adjusted to the brightness, he looked upwards and was met by several different faces.  
All teenagers, all boys, all staring at him.  
He backed away until he felt himself pushed up against the wall, of what he could now clearly see was a box. Then a boy jumped down to him, he seemed older, but Thomas had no idea how he could tell. The boy had dark skin, and a buzz cut, the fact that he was a stranger scared Thomas at first. But then he eased up, somehow he knew he could trust him.

“Names Alby, I know this is all new and scary, but I can insure you that you're safe.”  
Thomas nodded but this situation didn’t feel new to him at all, almost as if he’s seen it happen a million times. Alby stiffened a bit, and crinkled his nose, almost as if he didn’t know how to react to Thomas being so calm. There was silence for a bit, and then Thomas heard a heavy British accent.

“Bloody hell Alby, just stare at the green bean all day why don't you? C’mon now get up here.”  
Thomas looked towards the direction of the voice, and a saw a younger looking boy, with blonde hair, make his way to the front of the crowd. “And all of you fellas can scatter.” The crowd of boys eventually diffused away. He must be in charge thought Thomas, although he wasn't quite sure what he was in charge of.  
“My names Newt, greenie, second in command” said the boy as he helped pull both him and Alby up.  
Once they were both out of the box Thomas rotated in a circle to take in all his surroundings. He could mostly see grass from where he was standing and woods. There was also a large building in the distance and smaller ones around it. The whole place was huge. But what caught his eye the most was four ginormous stone walls enclosing the area he was in.

Then Thomas’s gaze fell on Newt, and he felt his face start to tingle and get hot. The way this boy made him feel was familiar to him. Was it attraction?  
That would be kinda weird since you have no idea where you are, and you don't know anybody. Thomas thought to himself.  
whatever the feeling was, he knew he defiantly didn’t want him out of his sight.

“Are you feeling faint?” asked Alby walking closer and reaching his hand out to rest on Thomas's shoulder. “You’re getting kind of red.”

“Oh..um...no, I mean no” Thomas struggled to reply and quickly directed his eyes away from Newt.  
“Its okay if you do you know, it ain’t easy coming up that box and getting put into this place.”  
There’s that dreamy accent again.  
“I’m actually fine” Thomas said a little to quickly.

“Listen, quit the tough guy act, all right greenie, we’ve all been where you are right now and we just want to help. We aren’t judging you or nothin’ we now how you feel. If you ain’t scared, you ain’t human.  
But Thomas didn’t feel scared. He had no idea why, this was a pretty terrifying experience, or it should be. He just nodded again and said “um where am I?”

“We call this fine piece of land, the glade. Its our home and now yours too.” Said Newt grinning.  
“Okay well you know you look really adorable when you smile like that, so I want to just trust you and all, but actually where the heck am I?” Tomas just sort of blurted this out, he didn't really think before he spoke. Which he realized was a mistake when Alby and Newt just stared at him in silence.  
“Excuse me” said Alby who looked kind of pissed off.  
“I believe he just called me adorable” said Newt grinning wide. And Tomas cringed reliving what he just did.  
“I know that” said Alby in a gruff voice, “but who does he think he is.”  
“what? so you’re the only one who can call me that huh?’ replied Newt and then winked at Alby.  
Wait, what  
“Ahem” Alby cleared his throat. “Anyways, we don’t actually know where we are okay? We just got placed here same as you, no memory of anything.”

“So nobody knows whats going on?” asked Thomas. “Just like my partner here said, not a clue.” replied Newt.  
Partner  
“okay, well how do I live here?”  
“I think we can find someone to show you the ropes” said Alby, “hey chuck get your shuck butt over here.”

Thomas was about to ask who chuck was but thought he had a pretty good idea, when a small boy, maybe 12, ran up to them. He had a curly mop of hair, and was a bit on the plump side. He was the smallest boy Thomas had seen so far.  
“Yeah Alby” he said once he slowed to a stop.  
“This here, is our new greenie, wanna be his buddy for a while?”  
“Sure” said Chuck “but ain’t that usually Newts job.” Newt smirked and then said “I think Alby here is feeling a little protective all of a sudden.”  
“Newt shut up, and come with me to check on Ben.”  
“I think the med jacks can take care of Ben right now, but I’ll come with you to do something else.” Newt said suggestively.  
Damn, hes really sexy, said the voice in Thomas's mind.  
Alby became flushed and stormed off in the direction of the largest building, more like a shack. Newt was close behind him, with his head thrown back laughing.

“Jeez, whatcha say to old Alby anyways?” Chuck asked.  
“I sai- nothing. Anyways who are you again? Its chuck right?”  
“Yeah that’s me, who are you?”  
Thomas thought for a moment, and found it odd that no one had asked him that yet. The only response he could think of was Thomas so that's what he said.  
“Thomas huh, well nice to meet you.”  
“You too I guess” he replied.  
“Can I ask you a question?” said Chuck and without waiting for a response said “Why are you so calm, I swear when I first came here I klunked my pants three times.”  
Thomas thought about it but he had no real good answer, he felt like he had been here before, or he knew that where he was, wasn't a bad place. He was also a little out of it, he kept having feelings, or something like memories invade his mind whenever he saw something new. Which was every other second. Honestly he probably would be freaking out if he could gather his flipping thoughts properly.  
He didn't say any of this though, instead he decided to make something up.  
“To be honest, I don't really know, I just feel like this isn't such a bad place.”

Chuck just nodded and with that he showed him the glade and explained the keepers, the jobs, where they slept, where they ate, and most importantly the maze. That’s what interested Thomas the most, he was just drawn to it and couldn't help himself. He wanted to be one of those guys that got to explore outside the walls, what did Chuck call them again? The runners. Thomas was thinking about this when, all of a sudden it dawned on him, where he was, what he knew. It seemed like a tidal wave of emotions washed over him and suddenly he started panicking. He didn't understand why he didn't feel these emotions before, but now that he did, he was terrified.

Thomas's breath became uneven and rigid, adrenaline was building up inside him. Then it seemed as if his body was moving for him and he just started running, he didn't stop running even as he approached the walls, and heard shouts from behind him. He ran straight into the maze. He kept running and turning random corners, never slowing down or stopping for breath. His head throbbed and he couldn't see straight, then he turned a corner and ran straight into something. "What the shuck?" he heard a gruff voice say, slightly out breath. Thomas tried to focus on the person in front of him but only noticed tan, muscular arms. The person spoke again "who are you?" but the sound of his voice just faded out in Thomas's mind. He tried gaining some balance, but couldn't even keep his head from bobbling around. He swayed back and forth before collapsing on the ground, face first into the dirt. He felt arms around him, then nothing at all.

Thomas woke up in a bed with a blanket around him, and ice wrapped in cloth on his head. He tried siting up, but his brain felt like it was banging around in his skull, he let out a groan and fell back on to the pillow.  
"Woah easy there greenie". Thomas stiffened he wasn't aware that someone else was with him. He looked up and saw a tall, Asian boy siting on a chair next to his bed. The chair was backwards and he was resting his hands and chin on the top. The boy had black fluffy hair, and deep brown eyes. He was Asian, probably Korean, and looked pretty damn attractive to Thomas. He was heavily muscled and was wearing a tight black shirt that showed off his biceps. When Thomas saw him he felt as if the air had got caught in his lungs, and something in his stomach was flipping like crazy. Something about him, made Thomas feel safe, like home. Then he smiled at Thomas, and Thomas honestly thought he was going to faint again right then and there, because damn was this boy beautiful.

"You took quite a tumble there, shank, almost messed up that pretty face of yours."  
Shank? What did that mean, Thomas thought to himself, and who was this guy?

“Um yeah, I uh..do we know each other?” Thomas said partly because he had no idea who he was and partly because he just couldn’t shake the feeling that he knew this boy from somewhere, and had to ask.  
"Do we know each other?" the Asian boy repeated, a confused look on his face. "Is that some sort of joke?".  
Thomas realized that was probably the stupidest thing he could say in this situation, and felt his face burn up, knowing it was probably a deep shade of red now. He tried hiding it by squishing his face into the pillow. Then the boy spoke again "who knows maybe we knew each other in our past lives." Thomas looked up at him again when he said this, interested in the words "past lives." "Maybe we were friends.. maybe we were lovers" the boy added smirking. Thomas felt his face go red again and he stuttered as he tried to speak, "wha- what?" "I'm just messing with you green bean, but it was kind of a weird question you asked me." he said as he leaned back and folded his arms across his chest, showing off his muscles. "Yeah" agreed Thomas, "I don't really know whats going on." "And you never really find out" replied the asian boy, "but this place ain't so bad, I'm sure you'll be okay." "You think?" asked Thomas, making eye contact with him. "Sure, man, and you're already friends with one of the best."

"Do you mean, you?" asked Thomas, not doubting that he was the best. Like have you seen his arms, and his face, and his body which Thomas trailed over with his eyes. "Of course I do" he said. "By the way, I'm Minho, the one who saved your little greenie butt, when you went nuts and ran into the maze." Thomas defiantly had questions but before he could ask them Minho was already talking. "Lucky for you I was there to save the day, you'd probably be griever chow by now." Then he got up and made his way over to the door, "Hope to see you around, greenie, when you're back on your meds and not running around trying to break your shuck neck." And with that he winked and walked away. Thomas just lay in bed, staring at the door, for a few seconds, before saying "damn" out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guys heard the song "run" by jasmine something I swear it fits so well to thominho. Actually somebody made a really awesome video on youtube, and you should all watch it. its called "thominho - run with you" I think and its like the best thing ever. okay well I'll update soon so thank you for reading :)  
> //may we meet again//


	4. The stars, Thomas, and Minho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //hello frens///  
> chapter four say whattt. thanks for the kudos, those are always cool. Also I edited the previous chapters so yeah, there's that.  
> And well I hope you enjoy this

Thomas was getting extremely bored, lying down on the bed and staring up at the ceiling, but the last time he tried to leave, Alby was there to shoo him back in the room. “Why are they even locking me up in this place?” he thought out loud. And was answered by Newt standing in the door frame.   
“Cause you broke a bloody rule, some would even argue the most important rule.” As he spoke he walked towards Thomas and sat down at the end of the bed.

“No one ever told me about any rule” said Thomas confused. Newt looked at him and then narrowed his eyes a bit.   
“You mean to tell me that little bugger, chuckie never mentioned the rules of the glade?” Newt asked obviously annoyed.  
“No” answered Thomas, getting annoyed himself because it seemed like nobody was willing to tell him anything around here.

“Looks like I’ll just have to explain the bloody ABC’s to you huh grennie?”  
“My name is Thomas”, Thomas said, getting fed up with all this slang and name calling.   
“I’m sure it is, anyways basically we have three main rules, actually we have a whole bucket load, but I’m gonna just keep em nice and simple. Number one: Never harm another glader. You understand what I’m saying don’t you gre-Tommy?”   
“Yeah” replied Thomas, “no violence I got it.” 

“Good that. Rule number two: No ones allowed in the maze. Ever.” Newt said straining the words on the last little bit.  
“Wait a minute”, said Thomas thinking about wen he crashed into Minho earlier on. “Why was Minho in the maze then?”  
“He’s a bloody runner that's why, did chuck not explain the jobs around here either?”  
“Oh yea, said Thomas remembering what Chuck had told him, “no its okay he explained that to me.”   
“Moving on”, said Newt. “Rule number three is that everyone does there part, we can’t afford any slackers.”

“Got it”, said Thomas “but what exactly can I do around here?”  
“Well starting tomorrow you get to take a little field trip, and figure what job is best fist for you.”  
“So I just test out all the jobs and do whatever one I like best?”  
“Yep, anyways its time to get some dinner, usually its at six, but we have a later dinner when we get newbies, makes em feel more at home to eat with the rest of us.” With that Newt stood up and made his way out of the room, Thomas following closely behind him.

They were on the second floor of the building, and had to make their way down stairs. There was a door open at the end of the hallway, and Thomas decided to walk towards it, curious to see what was inside.

“Not so fast greenie, the food is this way.” Newt said watching him closely. “Right”, said Thomas and made his way to the stairs. Glancing back up at the open door.  
The bottom floor had other doors that led to other rooms and one big room in the middle. All the walls looked old, and patched together. Then Newt led Thomas back outside and they made their way towards a hut, little ways away from the big building. Once they were inside Thomas saw rows of tables and what looked like a kitchen behind an open door.   
“Sit anywhere you like” said Newt motioning towards the tables full of boys. When Thomas didn’t make any sudden movements Newt chuckled lightly then said “you can sit at my table if you like, only because you look really adorable when you smile like that.”  
Thomas looked at Newt then mentally cringed, when he realized he was mocking him. “Thanks.” he said while his face turned red.

Newt walked over to the end of the hut and grabbed a plate and then some food, which was all displayed on a long fold out table. Thomas followed and got his own plate. He added potatoes and mixed vegetables to his plate, as well as some ham and a bread roll.  
Newt lead him to a table closest to the back and furthest to the right. Alby, and chuck were already sitting down. As well as Minho, which made Thomas a little nervous 

Newt sat in between chuck and Alby which meant the only available spot for Thomas was beside Minho. He quickly sat down and stared at his plate. He didn’t start to eat although he was defiantly hungry, only just hungry for the boy beside him. 

“Not hungry, are you greenie? Frypan might take that as an insult.” Said Alby with a mouth full of food. “Babe don’t talk with your mouth full Kay?” That was Newt and his thick accent talking.   
Wait, thought Thomas did he just call him babe?  
Alby stuck out his tongue at Newt, then laughed when Newt looked disgusted and scoffed. 

“I thought you would be starving” said Minho looking at Thomas.  
“What, yeah I’m totally starving” responded Thomas as he started shoveling food into his mouth. Minho just raised an eyebrow and Chuck gave him a weird look. What are you doing? Thomas thought to himself can you please just act normal.

“See?” he said looking up at Minho with his cheeks packed tightly with food. “Whatever dude” said Minho shaking his head a bit “you’re one weird shank.” Tomas struggled to swallow, but manged surprised at how good the food actually tasted. He took a long swig of water to wash it all down. Then Minhos body shifted closer to Thomas’s and his thigh pressed against his own. Sudden sparks flew through Thomas’s body making him choke and spit out the water that was in his mouth, all over the table. 

“Bloody hell, Tommy” said Newt standing up, along with chuck. “Dude whats wrong with you?” asked Chuck wiping off his face. Alby grabbed napkins and dabbed the water that Thomas sprayed everywhere. Thomas’s face flushed deep red and had no idea what to do or say. He managed out a weak “I’m sorry” then quickly sprinted out of the room. 

When he was outside he took a deep breath and ruffled his hair around. Why did that boy have such an effect on him? Why did he suddenly feel one thing and then a second later feel something entirely different? He kept having memories show in his head but they were clouded over and not clear. But he defiantly had strong feelings, how can he remember feelings but not the actual memories? He was confused and started getting worked up when he heard a voice behind him. 

“Did you forget how to eat too?” it asked. Thomas turned around and saw none other than Minho himself standing in front of him. “Ha, good one.” replied Thomas looking down at the ground.   
Then Minhos voice softened “look, I followed you because I wanted to make sure you were okay, and you’re defiantly the weirdest greenie we’ve had so far.”  
“I’m sorry” said Thomas “Its just that all these memories and feelings you know? They’re hard to control. Weren't you like this when you first cam-” “wait” said Minho cutting him off “you have memories?”  
“Well yeah, when I first see a place, or someone I think I know, wasn't it like that for you?”  
Minho just shook his head, “none of us remember anything except are shuck names, everything was new to us.”

“Oh” was all Thomas said, suddenly he didn’t feel so good. “what do you remember?” asked Minho looking at Thomas, staring directly into his eyes. “Everything is blurry, I mean faces and places are, and when I think of them they give me really bad head aches and last time I passed out. But I remember feelings, like I know how certain things, certain people make me feel.” Thomas said rather fast and took a deep breath when he was done. Minho looked at him for a minute then said “you remember me, right?” Thomas gulped and darted his eyes away ‘yeah I defiantly remember how you make me feel’ he thought. “You’re familiar to me”, was all he said. 

“Look,” said Minho “I won’t tell anybody about this right now, they probably lock you up for being different, they’re all shucking slintheads. But if you ever remember a full memory you come tell me okay?” “okay” Thomas replied. 

And with that they both made their way back inside frypans hut.

“We thought you two were bloody shucking” said Newt. “It took you long enough to get back”. “Shut your face Newt” replied Minho sitting back down and taking a sip of his water. Newt just smirked and then stood up, well me and Alby need to go get some work done, so adios.”

Then there were three.   
“So how you’ve been chuck” asked Minho not looking up from his plate. “okay I guess” said Chuck “being a slopper sucks though.” Minho chuckled “that actually sounds pretty bad” he said with nothing but amusement in his voice. “Well we can’t all be keeper of the runners like you, some of us gotta get our hands dirty.” “Good that” replied Minho.  
Thomas didn’t know that Minho was keeper of the runners, although he wasn’t surprised. He defiantly seemed capable. 

“What about you Tom? thought of what you wanna be?” asked chuck raising his eyebrows slightly. “ Well, I want to be a r- what did you just call me?” When Chuck called him Tom he pictured a girls face. She had long, black hair, pale skin, and piercing blue eyes. “You can be so stupid Tom” she said. Then she was yelling and her picture got blurrier. WE GOING TO DO WHATEVER THE HELL WE CAN, TOM she screamed. Then she was fading, and Thomas felt his head pounding. There she was again, right in front of his face, touching his cheek and kissing his forehead. “Tom? Tom..tom TOM? This wasn’t here voice anymore, it was far, far way. He followed it, until it was loud in his ears TOM? It was chuck he was waving his hand in his face “are you okay man?” 

“D-don’t call me that?” Thomas muttered. “What?” asked Chuck. Then Thomas heard a loud piercing sound in his ears and he fell over. “Woahh” this was Minho he thought, he could tell because the voice was a lot lower. He got on his knees and starting squeezing his ears closed. The pain was unbearable, and her face kept popping up inside his brain, over and over again, and as quickly as she came, she was gone. 

“What’s wrong?” said Chuck resting his hand on Thomas’s shoulder. Thomas quickly swatted his hand away “I SAID DONT CALL ME THAT!” the ringing was still loud in his ears. Chuck looked almost scared and quickly backed away. Then before he could run he felt strong arms wrap around him and he wasn’t walking anymore. Instead he was being carried away from the table, away from all the staring eyes. And into the glade, the last thing he saw were the stars twinkling above him, there were only the stars, him, and Minho. Then he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was kinda a weird chapter. Also I hate editing, but whateva (I only hate it because I make so many mistakes tbh) Also nalby is a thing what?? I just felt bad cause newt needed some action too. If you can count what Minho and Thomas are doing as action. I mean they're sort of flirting, if you squint. but fo real can Minho and Thomas just kiss already???  
> //later skaters//


	5. painted over memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // oml I deeply apologize for being so inactive //

Thomas was wandering in those white hallways again. He was trailing one side of the smooth wall with his hand, while the other one hanged to his side. He was wearing a white short sleeved shirt and black jeans. WICKED’s logo stitched to the right pocket on is chest. He turned a corner and felt a body collide with his, then someone grab his hand. 

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere, baby” said a voice that he knew all too well, then he felt a pair of lips on his cheek. He smiled in response, starring into the brown eyes of the boy in front of him.  
“Sorry Minho, I was just wandering around.”  
“You’ve been doing that lately, why do you always wander in the east wing though?” said Minho, leading Tomas down the hallway.“Where would you prefer I go?” Asked Thomas raising his eyebrows slightly. 

“I wouldn't mind you wandering into my room” whispered Minho into his ear, then trailed Thomas’s neck with his mouth. Thomas was surprised, letting a slight moan escape his lips before he could hold it in. Minho roughly pushed him up against the wall in response, and crashed his lips into Thomas’s. They kissed passionately and soon became heated, with their hands roaming all over their body's.  
“Min- ...not ...here” Thomas got out in between kisses.  
“But I want you Thomas” said Minho, gripping Thomas’s waist and pulling it towards him, closing any space they had between them. Thomas was going to protest more but they way Minho felt on him, the way he tasted, he couldn’t bring himself to stop.

 

“Ahem”  
Both of the boys quickly parted from each-other and turned around. They were starring wide-eyed at a women standing at the end of the hallway. She was wearing all white and had her blonde hair in a tight bun. They both knew her instantly, she was Ava Paige.  
“Sorry to interrupt this extremely inappropriate behavior, but I need a few moments with you two.” Thomas shakily nodded his head, to scared to say a word. Minho, however wasn’t afraid at all.  
“I’d say it was only a little inappropriate, but who knows, maybe guy on guy action isn’t your thing.” He smirked when Thomas hit him in the shoulder, but quickly grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. 

Ava didn’t look so amused, “Subject A7, do not be so disrespectful when you’re talking to authority.”  
“You got it sweetheart, oh and you can call me Minho Kay?” Thomas never knew how he could say things like that and get away with it. Ava, obviously annoyed just rolled her eyes and sighed, everyone knew it was basically a waste of time to argue with Minho. “On to more pressing matters” she started. “Thomas I have assigned to you a partner named Teresa, you two will meet in room 279 everyday at exactly 11:30 till 8:00 do you understand?” 

Thomas nodded but was confused “why?”  
"We'll discuss it tomorrow. Also excellent work with the maze trials we will be initiating phase one ASAP."  
Thomas blinked a few times, he never thought WICKED would even consider the maze trials. “No” he thought, “what have I done”.  
Then Ava turned around and made her away down the hall, but before she disappeared out of sight, she stopped, then spoke again.  
“Oh, and subject A7, you’ll be one of our first test runs and be starting phase one in a few months, however training will begin next week” then she was gone. 

Thomas could hear Minho shout something after her, probably a string of curses, but it was incoherent to him, everything was blurring together. He feel to his knees, and his world slowly crashed around him. 

-okay oaky so in case you were confused this is long long ago before Thomas was in the maze and worked with Teresa and all that fun stuff. -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // what even is this //


	6. waking up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // ya'll are so cute omg and your comments make me so happy :) and I wrote this in hour so its probably rlly shitty//

Thomas awoke suddenly, his chest was falling heavy and he was drenched in sweat. He was trying to focus on his surroundings as well as get his breathing back to normal. Once he slowed down, and his eyes adjusted to the darkness memories of his dream flashed into his head. 

Minho was there? Holding his hand?  _Kissing him?_ He felt his face flush, but soon remembered the events that followed after that. He felt a twinge in his chest, did that really happen? No it couldn't have, it was just a messed up dream. He got dizzy as the images of endless hallways, and faces that he felt like he should know, flashed behind his eyes. He needed to get up, he needed to clear his head.

Thomas went to get up, but was restrained by a soft grip on his waist. Stunned he looked around wide eyed. He was in a room, on a bed to be exact, a very comfy bed. The room was simple, with only one dresser he could see. The room didn't look familiar at all, but he wasn't thinking about that when he first woke up. Shifting his gaze to the other side of the bed, he saw the person who's arm was currently around his waist. Looking down on him, made Thomas's cheeks burn and he felt his stomach do back-flips. The person lying next to him was none other than Minho, with his perfect fluffy hair, and tanned skin. Tomas couldn't help but stare in awe. _He was so beautiful._

Thomas felt his throat itch, he still needed to get up, maybe find some water. Mentally cursing his body for making him leave the boy lying beside him, Thomas tried to quietly get up. He was attempting to shimmy out of Minho's grip without waking the other boy up, when he lost balance and reclined backwards until he fell off the bed with a thud on the splintered floor. 

"shuck face what are you doing?"

Minho's deep voice asked, thick with sleep. 

"I-I uh, I didn't want to wake you" Thomas stuttered out. 

"Well sorry, but you kind of failed" Minho replied and rolled over till his head poked out the side of the bed and he looked down at Thomas. Before Thomas could reply he felt a hand wrap around his wrist, pulling him back up. Thomas caught off guard, tripped on his feet, falling forward right on Minho's lap. Minho steadied him by placing a hand on his waist. Thomas knew he must have been beat red and thanked god, for it being dark enough not to notice. He lingered on Minho's lap before quickly scrambling off muttering an apology. The other boy chuckled than replied with "its alright man" and a barely audible "anytime."

There was silence for a bit until Thomas decided to speak up "wait, why am I in your room?"

Minho shrugged then told him how he started to freak out at dinner, "I dunno, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, and knowing Alby he would've just thrown ya in the slammer for a night."  Tomas swallowed before asking "why did you want to make sure I was okay - I-I mean I don't even know you, I could have hurt you." Thomas didn't really know why he said that, maybe he wanted reassurance that Minho cared about him, because he liked him as much as he liked Minho. "Listen greenie, I was just being nice alright? Next time I'll let you get punished so maybe you won't grill me with questions. Also I don't think your skinny ass could do much damage." 

If anyone else said that to Thomas he'd probably feel a little hurt, but when Minho said it, it made him smile a bit. The way he got defense made him want to laugh and tease him more. Thomas bit his lip trying not to say anything, since he didn't know if Minho was being serious or not. 

The sun started to rise and pour into the room, making Minho's features glow brighter, the sound of scraping metal overwhelmed Thomas's ears. "What is that?" Thomas yelled. "The maze changing" Minho called back as if it was the most casual thing in the world. 

_the maze_

More thoughts burst into Thomas's mind, making him feel sick as he quickly got to his feet. 

_you're still in this maze_

_you caused this_

_you're the reason everyone is stuck here_

Thomas felt his hands shake as he made his way to the door. He was cut off before he reached it, by Minho who got between him and the door. 

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked turning his head to the side. 

"I-I can't think straight" Thomas replied looking down at his shaking hands. He felt a pair of warm hands on his own, instantly making him feel better.  

"Slinthead stay here, I know you think everything is messed up right now but its like that for every greenie, you're fine, it just takes some time getting used to. Right now though we still have about 45 minutes of sleep left so lets go back to bed." The way Minho talked made Thomas feel at ease and he wanted to believe him, he did believe him. 

Thomas watched as Minho's face became red, a faint blush creeping on his cheeks "I didn't mean that we had to share a bed, I just thought that you might still be tired, I- I don't know you can leave if you want, just don't do anything stupid." With that Minho walked back to his bed and fell onto the right side. Thomas felt his feet move for him, and soon he was collapsed on the left side of the bed. 

Then he remembered how Minho told him to tell him his memories, when he saw them. He took a deep breath then said "I remember more things, there was this girl she was yelling at me, but then she was gone, and you were there too afterwards I mean. Except I don't know we were kind of close, like kissing close anyways I just though I should tell you." Thomas expected to be bombarded with questions but there was only silence.  
He turned his head and saw Minho laying still with eyes closed, chest softly rising and falling.  
"Minho" Thomas whispered  
silence  
He was already fast asleep, Thomas smiled to himself, and tried to find some sleep too, even though all he wanted was too cuddle up close to Minho.  
 

Althoug he didn't touch Minho, he remembered what his lips felt like when they danced with his every time he closed his eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // ok a y so I know it takes me forever to flipping update and I'm sOrRy I'm just always studying for provincials rip, also I made another fic to make it up to you guys. Its really not angst y like this one at all and basically a big joke, its thominho ((but lots of other ships too because I just ship them all dammit)) its called "you've been added to the chat" : )))) //

**Author's Note:**

> sooo that was the first chapter I hope it was okay. Ill try to update whenever I can, I mean I have a lot of free time so it'll probably be sooner than later. Also in the next chapter Thomas gets to meet Minho woohoo exciting stuff. Oh and this fic might get a little steamy if you know what I mean, (a.k.a thominho does the frickle frackle) so if that aint your style I'm sorry.  
> // Adios //


End file.
